freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Camera Monitor
FNaF = The is a vital game mechanic that allows full access to video camera footage within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (excluding the Kitchen). The player can activate this by hovering over the arrowed area at the bottom of the screen to locate the animatronics once they have moved from their original spots. Viewing them on the camera will stop them from moving until the player stops watching them. They may also cut the video feed while the player is still looking. While viewing the monitor, the player cannot be killed by the main three animatronics until they lower the monitor, though Foxy can attack even with the monitor up. This can be used as a defense method if one of the animatronics is waiting in The Office - although this is only viable if the power will last until 6 AM. However, it has also been noted that Bonnie and Chica can force the monitor down to attack if it is held up for too long. Advantages *Allows the player to check on any room just by hovering over the arrows. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them (with the exception of Foxy, who must be checked in moderation). *Warns the player when Foxy is out of Pirate Cove/sprinting towards The Office. *Causes Golden Freddy to despawn if the player summons him into the The Office. *With cheat mode enabled on the Android version, allows the player to see the locations of the animatronics on the mini-map. *In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it allows the player to wind the Music Box to soothe The Puppet. **Additionally, it alerts the player with a Warning Sign next to CAM 11 when the song is close to stopping. Disadvantages *In the first game, it is prone to failure like the Doors and Hall Lights. This occurs when Bonnie or Chica move. It returns to normal after five seconds of downtime. **In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the Toy animatronics along with Mangle and BB temporarily disable the cameras whenever they move. The originals do not have this ability in this game. *In the first game, it uses power like all other electronic devices. *In both games, an animatronic can sneak into the room while the monitor is up, then attack once it is lowered. They can even force it down. **In the first game, pulling up the monitor can immediately trigger a Bonnie or Chica attack if either have disabled the Door and Hall Lights associated with them. *Under certain circumstances, using the monitor to view CAM 2B may summon Golden Freddy. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom of the screen. This may accidentally lead to an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. *Can trigger Foxy's sprint down the West Hall. **However, this can also be an advantage to the player. If they notice Foxy has escaped Pirate Cove, lowering it immediately, shutting the left door, and then viewing Foxy's sprint can give the player a few extra seconds to defend themselves. *Can sidetrack the player by forcing them to hunt down a missing animatronic while another one attacks. Audio The sound emitted when the player switches cameras The sound emitted when the player raises the monitor The sound emitted when the player lowers the monitor The sound sometimes emitted while the monitor is up Garble from the loss of video Trivia *While the monitor allows the player to view any room via security camera, the Kitchen's video feed is disabled. It's the only camera without video because Scott wanted to leave a room to the player's imagination. However, audio still works and may be monitored in the same way as any other camera. Chica and Freddy can both be heard giving audio cues in the form of rustling pots and pans or music, respectively. * If the player has their monitor up during a Bonnie/Chica attack, the monitor will be "pushed down" by said animatronic and the attack will proceed as it normally would. * In the game files is an unused map with different camera icons from the ones used in-game. The camera icons are circle shaped, and there is a green cone showing the camera's field of vision. This could have been what the mini-map and cameras originally looked like, but were later changed. Some of the placements of the cameras imply that some rooms were originally viewed from other angles than what the game currently offers. * Foxy can attack the player without closing the monitor to counter the "do nothing" strategy that existed in early stages of development. * In the Mobile version, the monitor cannot be seen when closing or opening it. It also cannot be used when an animatronic is attacking, unlike the PC version. * Unlike the monitor from the previous game, the monitor in the second game shows more color. Bugs *During the split second the player brings up the monitor, the blades in the fan stop moving. * In the iOS version, it is possible to have the button to close the monitor not show up, if rapidly tapped. * The monitor can be used while the player is being attacked. However, this does not prevent the attack. * If the player rapidly puts the monitor up and down while being attacked by Chica or Bonnie it will delay the attack until the player stops this or the clock rolls over to 6am. * The player is forced to put the monitor down once Foxy hits the player's door. * If the player puts up the monitor while the game is still initializing immediately after loading, there's a possibility that the player won't be able to put down the monitor. This can lead to another glitch, where upon the player being killed, the monitor will not pull down, rather the map and static will be gone, making the player seem "outside" the office. * Sometimes, the white bar at the bottom will disappear, although the monitor will still remain usable. * Sometimes, when playing the game on low end hardware with severe lag, the monitor will only be usable for a random number of times during the night. The player can raise and lower it, but attempting to do this again will result in nothing occurring. This makes the third night nearly impossible, as the player is very susceptible to Foxy and Freddy. The only way to fix this is to obtain more ram (Random Access Memory), or use a better computer. Gallery monitor.gif|Animated: Opening and closing the monitor. Camso.png|The map. 160.png|One of the unused camera files. Monitor Button.png|Button used to activate and deactivate monitor (located at the bottom of the screen). Chica_inside_the_room.png|The map in cheat mode (Android only). Cam_Map.png|A .png file of the Monitor. map.png|Map used in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Videos |-| FNaF2 = Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Game Mechanics